Don't you remember you told me you love me, baby?
by Daily Mail
Summary: Suenas tan apagado Gilbert... ¿qué te paso, hombre?


Hi there, tengo tuto y no puedo pensar en algún buen disclaimer. Ok, esta weá no me pertenece. Y nunca me pertenecerá. Weá linda CB

uh, fic inspirado en Superstar by Sonic Youth (o sea, el tema original es de The Carpenters. Las dos versiones están la raja, pero me gusta más la de Sonic Youth) Bueh, yo no más decía, por si alguien se interesa 8D

* * *

Pasó lo que tenía que pasar. ¿Pero por qué así? El Reino de Prusia, el territorio, lo geográfico, desapareció. De un tiempo a otro, lo que había sido tuyo cariño, era de otro.

Recuerdo que lo tomaste con calma. Siempre he admirado de ti el que sabes ver tus errores (los que nunca eran muchos, claro). Te pregunté, antes de que todo esto pasara, si te arrepentías de las cosas.

'_Arrepentirse de algo es negar una parte de ti. Yo me amo tal como soy, s__iempre lo he hecho. Haga lo que haga, sabré como atenerme, porque así es como fui hecho'_.

Claro que pensé que sobrepasaste tus propios límites de poca humildad y arrogancia con tu discurso, pero de esa forma me dí cuenta de cómo estabas. Me evadiste con palabras vacías, Gilbo. Palabras vacías.

Sabías que con tu desaparición del mapa, se iba tu territorio, tu gente, tu gobierno. Y así fue. Todas esas personas adoptaron un nuevo gentilicio, nuevas costumbres. El territorio no se llamó nunca más como lo conociste y tu manera de gobernar quería ser rápidamente olvidada.

No te preocupabas por eso, o tratabas no parecerlo. _'El ciclo de la vida'_, decías. _'Anteponerse a ello, eso si sería una muerte segura'_. Y despreocupadamente reías. Me hubiera gustado que los días previos a la disolución prusiana hubiesen sido eternos. Pasabas bastante tiempo en mi casa. Nunca fuimos amantes empalagosos ni románticos, y por lo mismo eran contadas las ocasiones que nos veíamos. Aquellos días, que parecen tan lejanos, fueron hermosos… maravillosos… y sé que no deberían rodar lágrimas por mi cara al recordarlos, pero no puedo evitarlo. Fuiste, por primera vez, caballeroso conmigo. Pasábamos largas horas conversando sobre tiempos ya superados, pero que tanta gracia te hacia. Yo sólo miraba y sonreía. Piezas de piano iba y venían. Pedías que tocara para ti. Y yo con gusto lo hacía. Pero todas las melodías que pedías eran tristes, melancólicas, desesperanzadoras. Así, de a poco, llegó la fecha. El día anterior me besaste delicado, tímido, tan frágilmente que por un momento pensé que realmente no estabas ahí. Pero ahí estabas, mirándome atentamente. _'Gracias'_ fue lo último que dijiste, abandonando la sala. Y el sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras de ti me hizo llorar, desesperado, queriendo retenerte… para siempre a mi lado.

No, yo no sabía. Pero estoy seguro que tú sí. La inusual serenidad en tu persona me decía lo contrario a tus actos. Después del 23 de Febrero de 1945 (*) pasaron días sin saber de ti. Llegué a pensar que realmente habías desaparecido. Pero no. Dos meses después, llamaron a mi puerta. Era Ludwig, habías aparecido. Se dignó a presentarse, le dije y ate tal dicho, me devolvió una mirada que nunca olvidaré.

'_No recuerda nada. Nada de lo que hizo o alguna vez fue. No me recuerda a mí… como hermano… ni a ninguno de sus conocidos. Toda su historia… se esfum__ó, tal como lo hizo el Reino de Prusia'_. Y rompió a llorar. No podía creerle. Es que no podía creerle. ¡Una cosa tan horrible! Nadie mencionó algo como esto. ¡El acuerdo era sólo geográfico! Y él… ¿él lo sabía, no?

Pedí a Ludwig que me disculpara, que gracias por avisarme, que tenía que pensar. Esa noche no dormí. Tenía que comprobarlo por mí mismo. Al día siguiente fui a la casa alemana y ahí estabas, sentado en un sillón, con la cabeza apoyada en tu mano, mirando algo que nunca podré descifrar. Tu rostro no era le mismo, tus ojos, el brillo carmesí que siempre atesoré como dos rubíes, estaban apagados. Guardé mi compostura. Te saludé y creyendo que ibas a saltar a mi cuello retrocedí dos pasos, mas no lo hiciste. Te paraste, presentaste y volviste a sentar. Te miré perplejo y me dirigí hacia Ludwig. ¿Qué significaba esto? Quería saberlo… ¡¿Qué le hicieron a **mi** Gilbo?

'_Hoy hablé con unos superiores. Como ya se supo, no tenía mayor motivo para que siguiera en secreto. Sí Roderich, le borraron la memoria. O por lo menos, parte de ella.__ Él sólo sabe que es Gilbert Weillschmidt y la razón por la que está acá es porque "le dijeron" que aquí iba a ser bienvenido. No sé si su personalidad sigue intacta, ha estado la mayor parte en silencio. Creo que debe estar pensando… asimilando cosas…'_

¿Pero qué? ¡¿Qué? Esta vez ya había aguantado mucho. Grité como nunca. Es que, ¿quién tenía el derecho de hacer tal cosa? ¿Por qué… a él? ¡¿Qué se creían, Dios?

Volteaste y nos miraste fijamente, confuso.

'_Hey, si esto es algo privado podrían habérmelo dicho'_. Te paraste y saliste. Quise detenerte, pero alguien me detuvo a mí.

'_Dijeron que… el objetivo era hacer que no volviera a suceder. Sabían que Gilbert era un poco problemático y temían que la misma historia se repitiera. Quisieron asegurarse cortándolo… de raíz. Todo esto… fue un acuerdo, él estaba al tanto. No sé cómo lo convencieron, o quizá… él… tan sólo lo aceptó. Yo todavía no puedo creer que él haya estado de acuerdo… pero fue su decisión, y la respeto. Ahora es mejor que se acostumbre solo, yo no quiero molestarlo…'_

¿…Acaso Ludwig sabía lo que estaba diciendo? Estaba actuando tan normal, como si estuviera dando un informe. Le recriminé, es que… ¡era de su hermano de quien estábamos hablando! No lo entendía, nunca entendí como funcionaban las cosas para Lud.

'_Piénsalo Roderich, no quiero espantarlo. Ya es bastante saber que no me recuerda. No podría soportar que me rechazara también. Podría pensar que estoy loco o que soy u__n psicópata… y tampoco quiero sobrecargarlo de información, obligándolo a recordar… ¿Entiendes el punto? Es… es horrible lo que está pasando. Pero no puedo actuar infantilmente y gritarle a la cara que se acuerde de mí, que se acuerde de todo. Lo único que puedo hacer es cuidarlo, estar con él, aunque él ya…'_

Aunque él ya no nos recuerde. Lo sé.

Cariño, ¿no recuerdas todas esas veces que me dijiste te amo? ¿Las incontables veces que me hiciste enfadar y reír? Los cientos de abrazos, besos, lindas palabras… ¿No las recuerdas? Sé que nunca me prometiste un siempre juntos, porque tú siempre dijiste _'no soy de promesas Rode, soy de hechos'_. Y el hecho de que no recuerdes nada de lo que juntos construimos, es algo que… poco puedo asimilar. ¿De verdad no recuerdas haberme dicho te amo? Pues yo sí, cada día.

—Te conozco casi nada y ya me vienes a visitar día por medio, señor país austríaco —dijo Gilbert, con tono ególatra— Debo ser alguien muy especial… alguien realmente genial e importante… alguien…

—¿Awesome? —Roderich terminó la frase por él, esperando alguna reacción.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—¡Sí! ¡Mein gott, señorito austríaco! "Awesome" es lo más apropiado para describirme, es simplemente… ¡awesome! —contestó con una gran sonrisa, tratando de contener su entusiasmo.

Roderich, al escuchar "señorito" y "awesome" de la boca de Gilbert quiso abrazarlo y apretujarlo, sin despegarse de él. Pero, nuevamente, no lo hizo. Y por más que sus modales de aristócrata no le importasen en ese momento, se contuvo.

—Me temo que en eso estamos en desacuerdo, señor Weillschmidt, creo que después de todo, no es una muy buena palabra para usted —dijo acomodándose los lentes y tomando un poco de su taza de té.

—¡Pero si usted mismo lo propuso, señorito!

—Por favor, no me contradiga.

—¡Pero…!

—No.

—Maldito señorito aristócrata… —refunfuñó Gilbert y bebió de su jarra llena de la más pura cerveza— Hmm… el sabor de esto no está nada mal… ¡Hey, alemán! ¿Me puedes poner otra de estas en la heladera?

Ludwig sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina.

Y el "maldito señorito austríaco" también sonrió. Un tanto melancólico, pero sonrió.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Acaso se ha embobado con tanta belleza?

Roderich suspiró. —Sí, Gilbert… como usted diga.

* * *

(*) Busqué en varias págs la fecha exacta. No me convence poner esta, pero me pareció la más apropiada. Si alguien cree que es errónea, por favor me lo notifique, que igual yo quiero saber :0

Y esop. Comentarios? Los comentarios son lindos. Alimentan el alma de un escritor (aficionado) (sobretodo del fanfiction).

haha.


End file.
